Anything, but this!
by kslchen
Summary: Ich lebe ein perfektes Leben. Ich bin jung, schön, habe ein nettes Haus, einen tollen Mann, ein süßes Kind und genug Geld. Ich sollte mein Leben lieben. Aber das tue ich nicht. Ich hasse es. Und das mit gutem Grund.


_Mich stört es schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass alle immer behaupten, die Potters hätten eine tadellose Ehe geführt, also habe ich mir überlegt, wie es wäre, wenn dem eben nicht so ist._

_Disclaimer:  
Siehe Profil. Figuren von JKR._

_Summary:  
Ich lebe ein perfektes Leben. Ich bin jung, schön, habe ein nettes Haus, einen tollen Mann, ein süßes Kind und genug Geld. Ich sollte mein Leben lieben. Aber das tue ich nicht. Ich hasse es. Und das mit gutem Grund._

**Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚How will I know' von Jessica Folker.**

**Anything, but this!**

Hallo. Mein Name ist Lily Potter. Naja, eigentlich Liliana Tiara Potter, geborene Evans, aber Lily tut es auch. Ich zwanzig Jahre alt und verheiratet, wie ihr vielleicht schon gemerkt habt. Mit James Harold Potter. Seit zwei Jahren. Ich habe einen vier Monate alten Sohn, namens Harry James, und ein Einfamilienhaus in Godric's Hollow, England. Ich habe eine Lehre als Heilerin angefangen, aber nachdem ich dann schwanger wurde, habe ich sie abgebrochen und bin nur noch Haus-, Ehefrau und Mutter. Mein Mann arbeitet für das Ministerium als Auror und geregelte Arbeitszeiten gibt es da nicht. Ihr seht, mein Leben ist ein einziges Klischee. Daran ändert auch die Tatsache nichts, dass ich eine Hexe bin. James ist ein Zauberer und auch Harry wird ganz sicher mal einer werden. Was gibt es sonst noch zu sagen? Ach ja, meine Eltern sind tot und zu meiner einzigen Schwester habe ich den Kontakt vor Jahren abgebrochen. Meine Schwiegereltern allerdings leben noch und kreuzen auch ständig hier auf. Und das, obwohl ich mir grade mit meiner Schwiegermutter spinnefeind bin. Ja, ich weiß, Klischee lässt grüßen.

Es ist jetzt nicht so, als würde ich mein Leben hassen oder so, es ist nur… ja, okay, ich hasse mein Leben. Dabei sah das alles vor zwei-einviertel Jahren, als James und ich grade unseren Abschluss in der Tasche hatten und heirateten, alles so rosig aus. Jetzt nervt es mich nur noch. Ja, ich liebe meinen Mann, aber aus unserer Ehe ist sie Luft raus. Nach zwei verdammten Jahren. Leidenschaft, Zärtlichkeit und all diese Dinge haben sich schon vor Monaten verflüchtigt. Wenn wir uns küssen oder miteinander schlafen, dann nur noch aus Gewohnheit. Und weil James unbedingt noch ein Kind will. Möglichst bald. Ja, als ob…! Einen Teufel werde ich tun. Er weiß nicht, dass ich seit Harrys Geburt einen Verhütungstrank nehme und er soll es bitteschön auch nie erfahren. James war noch nie besonders feinfühlig und er wird so von seiner Arbeit eingespannt, dass er gar nicht mitkriegt, dass ich hier wahnsinnig werde. Wirklich und wahrhaftig wahnsinnig. Ich bin zwanzig zum Teufel, nicht vierzig. Ich will leben! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?

„Liliana! Wo bist du schon wieder? Dein Sohn schreit. Wenn du nicht vernünftig für ihn sorgen kannst, dann solltest du es direkt lassen", herrscht Jane Potter mich an. Die Frau taucht auch immer auf, ohne sich anzumelden oder sich sonst irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen. Sie steht plötzlich hinter mir und lässt eine Schimpftirade los – zu allen möglichen Tages- und Nachtzeiten. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie James und mich schon im Bett ‚erwischt' hat. Sie guckt mich jedes Mal ganz anklagend an, als wäre es ganz alleine meine Schuld, dass ihr Sohn sich zu so etwas niedrigem herablässt. Ja, wurde James etwa vom Klapperstorch gebracht? Wohl kaum. „Und Essen hast du auch noch keins gemacht", geht es auch schon weiter, „was bist du nur für eine Ehefrau. ICH war Harold immer eine gute Frau und James eine gute Mutter. Was man von dir ja nicht unbedingt sagen kann. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie mein Sohn jemanden wie dich heiraten konnte." Eines schönen Tages drehe ich ihr den Hals um, eines wunderschönen Tages. Das ist ein Versprechen.

„Ich gehe jetzt nach meinem Enkel gucken", informiert Jane mich, „da du das ja nicht als deine Aufgabe betrachtest." Das ruft die erste Reaktion meinerseits hervor: „Harry schreit nicht, er quengelt nur ein bisschen. Wenn ich jetzt zu ihm gehe, gewöhnt er sich zu sehr daran, dass sich immer alles um ihn dreht. Es würde ihn verwöhnen." „Ach, papperlapapp", Jane geht schon zur Tür. „Ich bin seine Mutter, Jane", erinnere ich sie, „ich bin immer noch seine Mutter." „Aber was für eine. Verwöhnen! Das ich nicht lache. Vernachlässigen wohl eher." Das war gemein. Ich vernachlässige mein Kind nicht. Ich liebe Harry, ich würde ihn nie, nie vernachlässigen. Ich weiß, ich bin keine gute Hausfrau und auch als Ehefrau tauge ich nicht wirklich was, aber ich bemühe mich, eine gute Mutter zu sein. Mein Sohn bedeutet mir alles. Er ist ein kleines Ebenbild von James, mit denselben verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren und demselben Gesicht. Aber er hat meine smaragdgrünen Augen. Er ist wirklich das wunderbarste Baby auf dieser ganzen verfluchten Welt.

Jane hat Harry geholt. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass er gleich unausstehlich sein und die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen wird. Jetzt setzt sie ihn in seinen Hochstuhl und hantiert in der Küche herum. Harry quengelt wieder. Eben hat er nur ein bisschen gewimmert. Wenn sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen hätte, wäre er längst eingeschlafen. Ich lehne im Türrahmen und beobachte Jane. Sie weiß das und dreht sich trotzdem nicht um. Sie kann mich nicht leiden. Hält mich für faul, eitel, arrogant, egoistisch, unfähig und unwürdig, die Frau ihres Sohnes und Mutter ihres Enkels zu sein. Ich finde, sie ist eine alte Hexe. Ich muss zugeben, ich mag es, sie zu provozieren. Das ist meine Art, zu rebellieren. Das und die Tatsache, wie sehr ich unser Haus vernachlässige. Aber James merkt es nicht. Er merkt nie etwas. Und wenn doch, dann fragt er zwar, aber wenn ich verneine, dann glaubt er mir. Ja, ich weiß, so sind alle Männer, aber ich gebe ihm wahrlich genug Zeichen, die jedem, absolut jedem, normalen Menschen zu denken geben würden. Nur nicht James Potter.

Wenn er mit mir schläft, dann liege ich regungslos da und lasse es über mich ergehen. Dasselbe, wenn er mich küsst oder sonst irgendwie berührt. Ich koche nicht, putze nicht, ich tue nichts. Das Haus würde verfallen, wenn Jane sich nicht darum kümmern würde, dass muss ich zugeben. Und James würde wahrscheinlich verhungern. Ich selber schere mich nicht um essen. Ich brauche es nicht. Das einzige, worum ich mich wirklich noch kümmere, ist mein Kind. Vielleicht übertreibe ich es. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, es nicht mehr auszuhalten. Früher habe ich mich bemüht, die perfekte Haus- und Ehefrau zu sein. Und glaubt mir, das war ich auch. Aber als ich dann schwanger wurde und meine Ausbildung abbrechen musste, fing es dann an. Dieses monatelange Nichtstun und sich ständig von Jane und James bevormunden lassen. Sie tut es aus reiner Boshaftigkeit und er sorgt sich nun mal zu sehr um mich, aber es kommt aufs selbe raus. Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Wirklich und wahrhaftig wahnsinnig.

„Hallo, Mum", James steht hinter mir, „was kochst du da?" „Überraschung!", flötet sie. Er schiebt sich an mir vorbei, grinst mich an und geht zu Harry. Seht ihr, was ich meine? Müsste er seine Frau nicht zuerst begrüßen, dann seinen Sohn und dann erst seine Mutter. Müsste er mich nicht küssen, mir sagen, dass er mich mehr liebt, als irgendetwas auf dieser Welt und mir erzählen, wie schrecklich es war, den ganzen Tag von mir getrennt zu sein? Ja, kitschig, ich weiß, aber das ist es, was ich mir momentan wünsche. Und was bekomme ich? Ein halbherziges Grinsen und einen flüchtigen Blick. James verlässt die Küche wieder, um oben zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Vor anderthalb Jahren hätte er mich noch gefragt, ob ich mitkomme. Egal, ob seine Mutter es gehört hätte oder nicht. Jetzt geschieht so etwas selbst dann nicht, wenn wir alleine sind. Er geht an mir vorbei und zieht kurz an meinem langen, roten Pferdeschwanz. Ich hasse das. Und er weiß es. Er grinst. Mir ist nach schreien zu Mute.

Ich ziehe einen Kamm aus der Tasche meiner Jeans und öffne meine Haare. Sie fallen mir bis beinahe zur Hüfte herab, glatt und glänzend. Früher war James verrückt nach meinen Haaren. Heute nimmt er sie nicht mehr zur Kenntnis. Er nimmt mich als Gganzes gar nicht mehr wahr. Das ist nicht mehr der Mann, den ich geheiratet habe. Aber wahrscheinlich bin ich auch nicht mehr die Frau, als die ich damals heiratete. Jane beobachtet mich missbilligend. Ja, ich weiß, sie hält mich für viel zu eitel, aber ich mag meine Haare nun mal. Punkt. Ich gehe rüber zu Harry. Er quietscht freudig, als er meine offenen Haare sieht und greift danach. Er bekommt ein paar Strähnen zu fassen und zeiht daran. Zieht kräftig. Und es tut bestialisch weh. „Nein, Harry!", ich schimpfe nicht, aber meine Stimme ist streng. Harry sieht mich mit großen Augen an und lässt meine Haare los. „Gut so", lobe ich ihn und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf seinen Wuschelkopf. Harry lacht schon wieder. „Du bist zu streng mit ihm", mischt Jane sich ein. Danke, aber Harry ist mein Sohn und ich finde mich eigentlich eher zu mild, als zu streng.

James kommt wieder herunter. Ich höre seine Schritte. Er betritt die Küche, aber ich drehe mich nicht um. „Lily?", seine Stimme klingt merkwürdig, also wende ich mich ihm doch zu. Er hat nur ein weißes Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden und seine Haare sind klatschnass. Auf seinen Schultern glitzern noch Wassertropfen. Eins muss man James ja lassen, sein Körper ist allererste Sahne. Und was er damit anstellen kann auch. Betonung auf ‚kann'. Erst jetzt entdecke ich die unscheinbare Flasche aus braunem Glas in seiner Hand. Muss vergessen haben, sie wegzuräumen. „Was ist das?", seine Stimme klingt immernoch merkwürdig. „Ich hatte immer angenommen, du könntest lesen", ich gehe sofort in die Verteidigung. „Wieso in aller Welt nimmst du einen Verhütungstrank?", James ist sauer, stinksauer, „ich dachte, wir hätten beschlossen, noch ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen." „Du hast das beschlossen, nicht ich", verbessere ich ihn ruhig. So ist das immer. Er schreit rum, reagiert sich aber schnell wieder ab und ich bleibe ruhig und eiskalt, brauche aber Tage, um mich zu beruhigen.

„Was um alles in der Welt soll das?", eben hatte James seine Stimme noch unter Kontrolle, jetzt brüllt er. Harry beginnt zu weinen und Jane steht stocksteif am Herd. Es riecht verbrannt. „Ich will kein zweites Kind", erkläre ich sachlich, „zumindest nicht in den nächsten drei Jahren." „Ach, und was willst du dann? Erzähl es mir, wir werden sofort eine Lösung finden", er meint das natürlich ironisch, aber ich bin jetzt so weit. Alles bricht aus mir heraus. „Was ich will, fragst du? Ich will leben. Ich bin zwanzig und seit einem Jahr ans Haus gefesselt. Mit zwanzig sollte man ausgehen, Party machen, Affären haben, sich von Kaffee und Eiscreme ernähren und mit seinen Freundinnen um die Häuser ziehen und nicht in einem Einfamilienhaus sitzen, jeden Abend vollständiges Abendessen kochen, sich um ein Kleinkind kümmern und warten, bis der Ehemann sich bequemt, von der Arbeit oder seiner Geliebten zurückzukehren." „Ich habe keine Geliebte", zischt James, der sich merklich zusammenreißen muss. „Das ist auch schon alles", gebe ich zurück. Er schnaubt.

„Also war es wohl der größte Fehler deines Lebens, mich zu heiraten! Verstehe ich das jetzt richtig? Sehr gut, dann können wir uns auch gerne wieder scheiden lassen", ich weiß, dass ihm seine Worte jetzt schon Leid tun, aber mich treffen sie bis ins Herz. Es tut weh, ihn von Scheidung reden zu hören, obwohl ich selbst da schon so oft drüber nachgedacht habe. „Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit", stimme ich trotz allem zu, „aber ich kriege das Kind. Einen Teufel werde ich tun und zulassen, dass deine Mutter meinen Sohn erzieht." „Was hat das damit zu tun?", schnappt James. Natürlich, seine Mutter geht ihm über alles. Auf die sollte man besser nichts kommen lassen. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. „Nie gemerkt, dass sie und ich uns spinnefeind sind, James?", meine Stimme trieft vor Hohn, „tz, tz, schlecht aufgepasst." Er grollt. James hat mich noch nie geschlagen oder mir sonst Schmerzen zugefügt. Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal geohrfeigt, aber er hat nie, nie Hand an mich gelegt. Jetzt allerdings sieht er so aus, als würde nicht mehr viel fehlen, bis er es tatsächlich tut.

Aber ich kann längst nicht mehr aufhören. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn provoziere, dass ich mich auf sehr, sehr dünnes Eis vorwage, aber ich bin zu weit, als das ich aufhören könnte: „Was, James? Schlag mich, wenn du willst. Du willst mich schlagen, hm? Es gäbe grade im Moment nichts, was du lieber tun würdest, hab ich Recht? Deine Ehre hält dich zurück. Vergiss sie, James. Vergiss, dass man keine Frauen schlägt. Schlag mich einfach, wenn du willst." Er hat die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Lippen zusammengekniffen und starrte mich an. Er zittert vor Wut. Mir drängt sich so langsam der Verdacht auf, dass ich nicht als einzige unglücklich mit unserer momentanen Situation bin. Noch hält er sich zurück. Aber ich weiß, wie ich dieses Spielchen gewinnen kann. Es geht darum, wer zuerst nachgibt, zuerst die Kontrolle verliert. Und ich habe noch ein Ass im Ärmel. „Ich hasse dich", ich wispere es so leise, dass es eigentlich kaum zu hören ist, aber meine Worte scheinen in jeden Winkel der Küche zu dringen.

Dann geht alles ganz schnell. Er holt aus, seine Hand kollidiert mit meiner Wange, mein Kopf wird zurück geschleudert, ich spüre einen rasenden Schmerz und wäre fast nach hinten gefallen. James zieht die Hand zurück und starrt mich an. Er kann nicht fassen, was er grade getan hat. Ich auch nicht. Ich kriege es nicht in meinen Kopf hinein, dass James mich grade wirklich geschlagen hat. Ja, ich habe einen Gutteil Eigenschuld daran, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er das tut. Nicht wirklich. Harry und Jane sind so still, dass ich nah dran bin, ihre Anwesenheit zu vergessen. „Lily… ich…", James ist völlig perplex. Seine Wut ist verflogen. Ich ahne, wie schlecht er sich grade fühlt. Ich sage nichts, lege nur meine Hand an die Stelle, wo seine Faust mich getroffen hat. Er zuckt zusammen, als würde es ihm wehtun. „Bist du wirklich so unglücklich?", seine Stimme ist weich, unsicher. „Das könnte man so ausdrücken", erwidere ich kalt, „ich bevorzuge die Ausdrucksweiße: ‚Ich hasse mein Leben!' Aber deins geht natürlich auch." Er sagt nichts. „Das war's, James", höre ich mich selbst sagen, „das war's." Ich rede von unserer Ehe und er weiß das.

„Ich kenne dich nicht mehr", fahre ich fort, „es gibt Zeiten, da muss man manche Dinge verloren geben. Und jetzt ist die Zeit, zu erkennen, dass wir mit unserer Ehe nicht weiterkommen." Er sieht mich an und in seinen Augen liegt der Schmerz, den ich fühle. Für ein paar Augenblicke bewegt sich keiner von uns. Mit einem Mal kommt James schnell näher, ich zucke zurück, aus Angst, dass er mich wieder schlagen will, aber er hat etwas anderes vor. Er zieht mich ganz nah zu sich, presst meinen Körper an seinen und küsst mich. Grob, beinahe brutal, aber dennoch mit einer Leidenschaft, die ich lange nicht mehr gespürt habe. Und ich erwidere den Kuss auf dieselbe Weise. Ich höre Jane nach Luft schnappen und Harry Aufjaulen, aber ich rühre mich nicht, sondern klammere mich an James. Ich weiß, dass mit einem Kuss nicht all unsere Differenzen aus der Welt geschafft werden können und das wir noch vieles zu bereden und zu klären haben, wovon nicht alles friedlich ablaufen wird, aber ich weiß, dass wir beide bereit sind, um unsere Ehe zu kämpfen und uns einander wieder anzunähren. Weil, irgendwo da unten, lieben wir uns genauso oder sogar noch stärker als früher und, irgendwo da unten, sind wir noch dieselben Menschen wie damals, als wir geheiratet haben. Wir müssen uns nur wieder erinnern und müssen bereits sein, zu kämpfen. Dann können wir es schaffen.


End file.
